The Sparkle of 74
by QueenPenelope13
Summary: We all know the way Katniss saw things, but we don't know the way other's saw everything. How did they feel about the games? What was their backstory? What does happen to them. Glimmer's POV, Based on the Book.
1. Chapter 1 - Noticable

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hunger Games and any of their characters. I only own the plot.**

**A/N – Hey! This is my first Hunger Games Fic, please read & review! Thanks to SergeantGullible12 and Irwin05 for your support and encouragement during my writing! Also, another thanks to SergeantGullible12 for showing me to this fantastic world, ! READ ON!**

**One more thing, this is based on the book, and Glimmer was known to be a bit….. eccentric, and she is portrayed as the worst career, having also been chosen and not volunteered. **

…

**Chapter One**

**Noticeable**

I awaken to the sound of Tansy's persistent singing. Won't she ever stop? It has been four months since she joined the District One Academy, and it seems to have gone straight to her head. I roll over to see that bratty thirteen-year-old has forced open my curtains so hard; I can still see the sweat marks from her fingers. Tansy Tris, my stupid arrogant sister, is five years younger than myself, and she will always be that way. I am 100 times faster, stronger, smarter and more efficient than she could ever hope to be. But that cow still likes to pretend she's better than me, and steal all the attention while she's at it. I rub my eyes and sit up in a huff. I pull on my clothes and walk into the kitchen where Tansy and my "mother", Ladia, are waiting for me.

"What took you so long Glimmer?" Tansy asks me, as she flips over a pancake on the stove, " Too busy sneaking out to the academy to go to bed at the same time as the rest of us?" her smug grin makes me want to hurt her so bad like I know I can, without her stopping me. "No, I just don't want to have to stand with you all morning, so I thought I might try and sleep until you left. Didn't really work out for me, considering you yanked open my drapes so I would be blin-"

"Girls! Shut the hell up!" Ladia screeches, shutting both Tansy and I up, "Glimmer, you have to get ready, you have training early today, remember? It's the day before the reaping. And you, Tansy, you need to get down to the academy anyway because even you have to train and study. I don't want another letter of concern. Now hop to it!" I groan and I take four pancakes, making Tansy groan, and eat them while I dig through my dresser trying to find my academy clothes amongst the mountain load of clothing I own.

Juniors at the academy, which, like Tansy, are from age thirteen to age fifteen, have a set uniform, which is just a boring grey blouse with the Panem coat of arms, the District One badge on the collar and a small pocket, with a navy blue blazer and a tight neat skirt that matches the blazer. Seniors, like myself, which are aged between sixteen and eighteen, myself being seventeen, are allowed to wear whatever we want, as long as we include the District One coat of arms somewhere one our uniform. Me, I wear it as a broach. From the age of two, we start school here in district one, but we do not start at the academy until we reach the age of twelve, where we spend an entire year training and doing exams so they know what grade to put you in. During that year, you live in the academy, only getting out for the reaping. It's sorta like a boot camp. Only the strongest ever make it through the boot camp. The others go to work in the factories where we export our goods to the capitol. I, myself made it through boot camp with a breeze. It was so easy me and my friend Saba were laughing! Good times…

I turn on the hot water, which is in plentiful supply in my district, and take a longer shower than usual, for the express purpose of pissing her off. I run my hand over the splinters in my mahogany dresser as I open the door to search for my clothes in the mess which is my wardrobe. Lots of arrows, knives, axes, swords and spears have been thrown, shot or swung at this dresser. I pull out a few pieces of wood from the indents and to my surprise, I see my academy clothes sitting on the top, already set and ironed. I pull out a plank of wood from the back of my dresser to reveal a knife, a small marble jewelry box which was once owned by my real mother, and a purple velvet cushion holding my academy pin that I received soon after my acceptance, which shows I am in both the highest grade and also the highest rank and faction for my age group. I pin the broach on and slide my knife into the hidden pocket inside my jacket, and I walk outside.

The District One Academy of Excellence and Honor is situated on the top of a hill, overlooking the entire district. It is massive. I reckon that if you put the Academy and the Preparation School together, it would be the same size as The Capitol. Not that I can be sure, I've never been to the capitol. My house is at the bottom of this hill along with three other houses of the most high-class citizens of the district. I grab my pack and hurry out of the house before Ladia or Tansy can catch up to me. Neither of those bitches is going to spoil my day.

I walk half way to the academy and then rest against the large cherry tree out the front of the mayor's house that my friends and I like to hang out at. But today I'm waiting on someone special. I'm waiting for one Marvel Parlor. Probably the most attractive guy around, Marvel can throw anything you give him. If you are his girl, no one stands in your way. And that's exactly who I want to be. His girl. I see him coming around the bend and I sit up straight. He'll pretty much kiss any girl just to give them a try. And today **will** be my day. The day Glimmer Tris is noticed by anyone who hasn't noticed her yet (which is no one). I am going the sparkle today. I am going to shine. I see his head rise up and my heart skips a beat. I smile the best smile I can manage and say to him as confidently as I can, "What you doing pretty boy?" he takes a step in and says, "Keeping an eye on you, that's for sure," He smiles. His lips press against mine and it all begins.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Academy

**A/N: Thank you people who read the first chapter! I felt like I needed to get this next chapter out quickly, so here it is! You'd make my day if you reviewed! So please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**ooo**

**Chapter Two**

**The Academy**

I wake in the auditorium, with something metal and hard on my wrists. _Oh crap, _I think to myself. I am laying there with a metal file of overdue paperwork resting on my arm. No wonder Marvel bolted. He would've gotten worse than I have if he was found in the auditorium with a strange girl. The auditorium is almost all black. It has a set of raised seats for the crowd, but it is completely soundproof. No sound gets in, no sound gets out. I sit up and scuttle around on the floor for a while trying to find my

jacket and bag. I locate them underneath the chewing-gum filled stands, and I run out as fast as my legs will carry me. I run to the training field and stuff the file of sheets into my bag. Just because I get these sheets, doesn't mean I have to do them. No seniors ever do. I'm practically the head senior and I will _never _do homework, when I could be training.

When I reach the training field, I run straight to the section with the axe. I need more training with the axe. Sword I can do, knives I can do, spears I can do, bow and arrows I can do, but I still need some practice with my axe. I pull my leather grip onto my hand and pick up an axe from the rack. I step up to the podium and hear the triggering sound "You may step into the elevator when you hear the beep 'BEEP'". A glass panel slides back and I step onto the metal plate and press the button labeled FLOOR4 LEVEL10.5. This system, minus the buttons, is supposed to prepare us for the Hunger Games elevator system. I run my ID card over the scanner and the elevator goes flying down past all the levels and stopping at the second last floor. The last floor is reserved for victors. That's where they train. I am slowly making my way there, and tomorrow, on my eighteenth birthday, I will volunteer for the games, and I will find my place on the 11th floor. I realize I'm smiling quite viciously, and some of the other seniors are staring at me weird. One of our favourite things to do in our spare time, is the Hunger Games.

Of course, it's not the real games, and we don't kill each other. But this form of training is compulsory for seniors. And it's quite enjoyable as well. The weapons supplied in the cornucopia are altered so that a hit will knock you out. Nothing kills you in these games. My eyes scan around to asses the new arena. The cornucopia is situated about seven long strides. from where I am. And I can reach my desired weapons easily. I look towards my fellow seniors and notice Marvel giving me hand signals. We are taught these hand signals in junior years, and they are so easy to remember. I nod to him, hoping I read his hands right. From what I gathered, he suggested an alliance, and was signalling for me to grab weapons, and him to grab packs. Just as he smiles at me, the bell strikes one, which is the Academy way of saying the countdown has started. Then, as I'm preparing to run, the gongs sounds. I sprint and grab everything I can carry, and I slaughter anyone who try's to grab a weapon. Eventually, they find sense and run away, leaving the stunned bodies for us to dispose of. Marvel drags the stunned bodies down the bank, and the claw comes down to collect them.

I sat there for about an hour throwing knives at a tree branch, whilst eating a apple. Then the gong sounds again, and everyone in the arena groans. It is time for fitness.

Marvel walks me to my elevator and kisses me goodbye. The glass rises around me, and I press the button for ground level. I shoot up and finish my apple as I walk to the gym. The gym has crimson red walls that are about 100 feet high, a Lino floor, for easy grip during sport and dancing exercises. I head straight for the locker room and walk to the showers. Once I am undressed, I become aware of the gaping hole in the side of my shower, which about eight boys have taken interest in peeking through to watch me. I wrap a towel around myself and give them a glare so hard, they practically run away. I walk to my locker, feeling refreshed and change into my short white gym shorts, and my black singlet. I soon find myself surrounded by crazy girls, asking stupid questions about Marvel, and to hide their interest, suddenly changing the topic to my hair, or my shoes or my fighting style. I manage to break free of the ground and find my way to my treadmill, and I start running.

After three hours of constant running, pulling, pushing, and lifting, the final bell rings, to signify the end of the working day, and also the cue for all academy students to leave and return home. The juniors usually obey, but us seniors don't. Na, we stay behind to practise train and yes, occasionally we get close to one another and end up naked on the floor of the cleaners cupboard snogging like there's no tomorrow. I myself have turned down all invitations to be apart of an afternoon of this. In my opinion, what's the point in sex, when you have better things to do, like train.

I grab my gym bag and wall down the hallway to the showers and I fix up my hair and change back into my academy uniform. I walk out of the room and head straight for the junior training oval, against my will, I've been told to pick up Tansy. As I step out onto the emerald green grass, I notice someone in the corner of my vision. My heart skips a beat. I can't help but stare, even though I really don't mean to. The person turns towards her camera crew.

Seballice Pear turns towards her camera crew.

Seballice Pear. The District One escort.


	3. Chapter 3 - Excuses, it's a Guy Thing

**Chapter Three**

**Excuses, it's a Guy Thing**

I snap of it when I see Tansy with a group of her friends on the oval.

'Stuff This', I think, and I turn around to walk away.

When I turn around, I see Marvel, waiting where I left my gym bag. I put on my best smile (which I don't use very often) and walk towards him. "So...Glimmer..."He says, his eyes looking at me from head to toe, "How are ya babe?" I don't mean to, but I scoff at question, "How am I? You left me. On the side of the road, butt naked, so you wouldn't be late for your precious training! Some guy you are!" I say, my comment makes his eyes widen, and then he relaxes, "Oh yer... Sorry bout' that Glim. but I didn't leave you on the side of the road. I brought you back."

"Oh no," I say "You left me asleep on the side of the road for any creep to take! Someone could've raped me! Saba told me at lunch. You abandoned me. Is that what you do to girls? Try em' out for an hour or two, the make em' fall asleep and you dump em' on the road five miles from where it happened! You didn't come to me because I bat my eyelashes. So why? Huh?"

"I-"

"Huh?"

"I mean-"

"HUH?!"

"Would you just listen to me?! Come on! You can't honestly believe that chick Salmon-"

"Saba." I say, almost hissing at him. He rolls his eyes and says, "As I was saying, you can't honestly believe her! I wouldn't leave you on the side of the road because your different to all the other girls. Yes, I left you naked in the auditorium, and I do know of a lot of boys that might've take the opportunity to feel you or kiss you, but I would find out who those boys were. Come on sweetheart. I want you to be my baby girl. What do ya say?"

This time, he looks like the puppy begging for food. But I don't know what to say! He made me fall asleep using for knows what, and 'maybe' my remark about rape 'might' have been a bit of an exaggeration, but too bad! I'm going to be a victor of the games. And then he'll be on his knees begging for me to kiss him! "Fine," I say, "But tomorrow, you better come to see me in the justice building!" I can't think of anything else to say to him. So I walk away. "Wait wait wait wait a few seconds Glimmer!" Marvel says, "What do you mean "In The Justice Building"?! Why will you be in there?"

"Because, my dear Marvel, tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday, and the day of the reaping. Therefore, when I volunteer, I 'Will' be taken to the Capitol. No one will stand in my way. Understand?" I turn around and walk to the marble wall which Tansy sits on. I grab her by the ear and pull her, "Come on you little nuisance. We are going back to the house. So get off your lazy ass and let's go," Tansy wines, "We don't have to be home until six, you idiot! Let me go! I'm staying here with people who matter!"

"Then you want to come with me, crap. Now let's go before I really lose my temper!" I pull her to her feet and slap her when she pokes her tongue out at me.

We are halfway back to her house when Tansy finally gives up and I stop dragging her by her ear and she manages to use her own two legs to walk. And I say to her as we reach the stone pathway that leads to Tansy's house. I refuse to acknowledge the house I live in as mine. Because it's not. My house is at 47 Justice Path, not stupid 10 Factory Path. My house belonged to me and my Mother and Father and Tansy, not me and Tansy and some stupid girl that can't have children so she abducted two children that were trying to live in peace at their home. Now we are nothing more to her than slaves. Which is exactly what I am. Tansy never got beaten with a wooden pole, or locked in a room that is as small as the inside of a bed mattress, with chains to hold the neck, arms, wrists, fingers, legs, ankles and toes with a metal clasp designed to cover every inch of the mouth of the captive so they can't speak and they can only breathe through their nose. That's what I got. But I survived. Tansy didn't need to survive. She had a simple life. I had it tough.

At age twelve my parents were taken away. My mother was accused of being crazy. She always was telling me about the stars, and how she could read them, and how so could I. She said it was in my blood to read the sky and to read people. I never understood, but she did. The Capitol just saw her as a crazy old lady who had wacky thoughts. But I knew better. They didn't care about her until they found out something that she had read in the stars. She told me, the night before she was taken. She told me that she had seen the Capitol being run down. The stars told her that someone would rise up against the Capitol. They said they took her away because she was crazy, and unfit to be a parent and that she would be locked up in a mental institution in the capitol until she has recovered. But I know that they took her away because of what she saw. Of what she told me. She told me a peasant girl would rise up. I'm know my mum ain't comin' home ever again. They don't tolerate uprisings. They've killed her. And my father, well, the only reason he stayed because my mum used lots of alcohol and crushed meds to help draw the stars out. My dad, well, he slept with her once and got her pregnant with me. My dad, Lupe Ire, got a homeless girl pregnant, because she had access to drugs and large quantities of alcohol. And then Tansy came. When I was five and already working as a maid so we had money. We found out Tansy was coming the day dad proposed. And mum said no. But he went along with it, and the records say they were married. I don't know how he managed to pull it off. Anyway months went by, I got older and every morning I went to Prep. She went to work back at her store in the little flat dad owned. And yer bla bla bla we lived, mum got taken, after that dad left me with four year old Tansy and then Ladia came and here I am. My life made me tough. That's the way I like it. Tansy seems to have accepted Ladia as her mother. She will only ever be the woman who took me away. She is not my mother. She is Tansy's mother. And that's the way it'll always be.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reaping

**Chapter Four**

**The Reaping**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, been really busy becauseomg birthday was a few days ago! Yay! Anyway, chapter four! Chapter five is written but won't beup blushed until I can catch up with my other book, and hopefully upload the first chapter of my next book!**

**Special thanks to MadamMoo22, SergeantGullible12, and Irwin05 for your continual continued support and enthusiasm throught this book!**

**Enjoy!**

**ooo**

I woke with a jolt, and the feeling of a fourteen pound cat rolling around lazily on my stomach at 10:00 in the morning. I sat up and pushed my fat cat, Cornelius off me, "Go away you scrawny cat. I've got better things to do than playing around with you. Go work out and shed some pounds," I say to him. His ears twitch and he leaps out of my open window. I'm just about to scream at Tansy for leaving my window open, when reality sets in. Today's the day.

Reaping Day.

Of course, the whole crack to Marvel about volunteering was just a load of crap to make him see me as a tougher girl, who, a year before she's meant to volunteer, volunteers. Someone else will volunteer anyway. So I'll just say to him I didn't have a chance, and next year, I will. I get up and found that Ladia has laid out a ridiculous multi-coloured leopard print dress that looks like it's from 1980! That's so long ago, and I will never be caught wearing something as old as disgusting as that! So I force my left wall window open and throw it out of my second story room, and into the lake below. See how she can get her ancient dress out from there, I say to myself with a very smug smile creeping across my face. I pull out a very sensible pastel blue dress, with matching three inch heels and black stockings. I put them inside my pack and walk downstairs, only to find what I see every birthday; Ladia passed out on the couch with a new and empty bottle of vodka in her right hand, and a plastic sleeve of some sort of power in the other, and Tansy in the kitchen packing her bag for training, cooking breakfast for both of us, and trying to clean up Ladia. She always gets drunk the night before the reaping. Tansy and I might hate each other, but on the day of the reaping (which just happens to also be my birthday), we look out for each other. I hate my birthday. Because deep in my heart, I really don't want to leave Tansy behind.

I pull out and iron Tansy's very best clothes and slide them into her pack. As we walk out of the house, I see Peacekeepers setting up the justice building for the reaping. I hurry along, pulling Tansy close to my side. We walk up the hill and I see Marvel leaning against the tree that I waited for him the first time we hooked up, I give him a dirty look and walk past him without a second glance.

When we reach the junior side of the academy, Tansy turns to me and gives me a hug, and I hug her back. I walk away, snapping out of my sad mood, and go to my regular setting; seventeen year old, who turn eighteen today. I walk around the corner and see Saba.

"Hey Glimzie! Happy Birthday and May The Odds Be Eve In Ya Favor!" Saba says to me, a spring in her step, "Ya feelin good today Glim? Big day! Reapin! I hear ya told a little fib to Marvelous! Ya be eh bad gal Glimzella!"

Marvelous, I think to myself as Saba says his name. No one has called Marvel that in a very long time. If you do, you cop a fair beating from him. I roll my eyes and think of what I could be doing today, instead of listening to Saba rant about my newest life catastrophe. She also tends to speak odd, never finishing the end of her words. I guess it's just by laziness.

"Just a little lie. Won't hurt nobody. Anyway, I'm busy now Sab. Sorry, but it's reaping day, and I need to get a-"I check my watch "another two hours in. I spent two hours trying to get here, now I've really gotta practise. Sorry my darling Saba, I've really gotta go," we give each other a quick hug and I vanish around the corner, and into the archery room. The last thing I'm going to before the reaping today, is try and finalize my already perfect archery skills.

At quarter past one, I hang the bow up, and search the room for any signs of either Tansy, Saba, or Marvel. Tansy is the only one a spot. Sitting down by the bulletin board, staring at the pictures of victors. I walk over to her, picking up my pack, and say, "You know, one day, our faces might be up there," she just looks at me with those huge brown eyes of hers,

"Not my face. Yours will be. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I-" she falters, taking her gaze away from me, and to my bright orange pack, "I don't think I want to be in the games..." she trails off in thought, and I can feel my face burning red, "What?! Tansalley Gertrude Tris! By the order and keepsake of our family name, I am obliged to hit you extremely hard across the face!" I raise my right hand and force it across her left arm. She cringes and stares at me in disbelief, "Do you think this is what Mum would've wanted? She would've wanted you to live up to the Tris name!" I raise my hand again and stop when she looks at me, "Come on you stupid kid. We have little over half an hour left."

I take another sip of water before finishing my hair, and applying mascara and eyeliner, and pulling layer of hair out of my skin. I unwrap my towel and stand on the cold hard floor of my bathroom staring at my dress. I pull it on and walk downstairs, only to find what I saw this morning, minus the putrid smell of vomit and faeces covering the kitchen and lounge room and Tansy preparing meals, but the state of Ladia was the same. Drunk and high from another lonely night with abducted kids that don't care about her. I look at the floral patterned clock on the wall. Five, four, three, two, one.

The bell rings.

I grab Tansy and look back at Ladia. Doesn't seem like she's going to be attending the reaping. Happy Birthday to me, I think to myself and walk with Tansy to the town square, where the Justice Building is set up for the reaping. We sign in and stand perfectly still in our lines, and I ignore Marvel as he tries to get my attention. And then it happens.

Seballice Pear struts onto the stage. Even for a Capitol Citizen what she's wearing looks ridiculous. Her hair is in piggy tales, situated almost on the top of her head. The ends of her hair flick up into a manga-style curl and died the exact colour of a rotten pear. I think it's meant to be lighter...

Her dress, is even more ridiculous that the neon yellow lipstick and eye products she is wearing, which looks like someone has stained her face with urine. It has a massive, and when I say massive, I mean freaking huge, canary yellow bow on the top of her dress, completely covering her neck. The dress is like a corset until you reach her hips, which it then sprouts out like a fountain with a layer of stain, and then very visible lace underneath, which is the same colour green as her hair. Someone must've told her that her matching ten inch heels are not suitable for a reaping.

She checks her microphone is on, and properly attached to her cheek. She must want to avoid the same dilemma as last year, when her microphone came off. As she strides to the front of the stage, I am actually seriously worried that she's going to fall off.

"Welcome, my lovely children, to the 74th, annual Hunger Games! Now! Before the fun commences, we are honored to have our lovely mayor, Frankie Legend, preform a speech, representing the Capitol!" She claps so hard it echoes through the whole district, but only the seniors clap back. The mayor stands up, clearly nervous and shaken. He says the same thing every year, and everyone is clearly sick of it. When you spend fifteen minutes, on the same day, at the same time, speaking about the history of Panem, and the uprising, and everything in between. You sort of lose interest in everything he says. When he steps down from the podium, Seballice eagerly steps up, almost knocking over the podium. This is her ninth year as my district's escort, but she never loses her eagerness.

"Now!" she says, almost yelping, "The long awaited time is upon us, to select an honourable young man and lady, to compete in , and perhaps win, the 74th annual Hunger Games!" This time, no one clapps when she does. She stands there, clapping, until she realises it's no use so she steps off the podium, removes one of her pear-green gloves and dips her snow-white hand into the glass bowl, with every single name of every girl in the whole of Disrict One. Everyone is still.

The wind is still.

The earth is still.

Seballice Pear pulls out a small silver slip of paper, and reads the name written on it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Meet the Stylists

**Chapter Five**

**Meet the Stylists**

**A/N: Hello! I know I said in the last chapter that the next chapter wouldn't be out for a while, but I recently got a follower, so I don't want to disappoint them. Anyway, on with the story! Chapter six's release date depends on how many people read this next chapter.**

"For the girls..."She waits a gruelling ten seconds before reading the name, and I'm in shock, I can't believe what is happening when she reads the name off the card, "GLIMMER TRIS! Come up sweetheart!"Seballice stares into the crowd. No one moves. No one volunteers for me, and I don't know why. I start moving out of the crowd, I see Tansy move forward, preparing to volunteer in my place, but I shot her the kind of look I give her at home when she's annoying me, and she backs off instantly. Saba grabs my hand, and mouths to me 'you're not ready Glim' but I shake my head, and pull her off. My heart skipped about ten beats when the Peacekeepers closed off the path behind me, and pushed me up the stairs. I stood next to Seballice, her grin seeing even stupider up close, "Here we are! Glimmer Tris! Our female tribute from District One!" She waits for a while, and then says, "No volunteers? First time in a while. Now! For the males!" She shoves her hand deep into the boys bowl, and reads, "Justicar Frill!" Marvel instantly throws his hand up to volunteer, and Seballice nods to the Peacekeepers, who push Justicar back into line, and pull Marvel forward.

Seballice Pear, the idiot of the Capitol, ordered us to shake hands, and we did. "Take a good look everybody! This year's tributes from District One! Marvellous Parlor, and Glimmer Tris!" The crowd cheers as we are ushered into our rooms in the Justice building. No one comes to see me. Except Saba, who brings along Tansy, and apparently attempted to bring the rest of our friends, but to no avail. She says they told her they felt guilty about what happened. And before I know it, they are ordered out.

We board the train at twenty-to-three, and we're stripped of all our personal belongs, like my iPod I found in a dumpster when I was seven. It doesn't work. None of that stuff does from way back in 2010, the stuff we find in the saved scraps of history books, dating way back before the uprising. I fall into one of the purple velvet chairs, and take a green macaroon from a silver plate.

Time ticks by, second by second. And I ignore Seballice talking to Marvel about me. He's asking questions about how to get with me, but he never will, and he definitely won't the way he talks about me. Then, a door slides open, and our two mentors step out, Beatrice Gamm, from the 72nd games, aged 18 when she won, and Vivian Carne, from the 69th games, aged 18 when he won. They walk in and both Marvel and I stand up. I never thought I'd actually ever actually see their faces, other than on the victor board at the academy. Vivian walks towards, and sits down next to Marvel, while Beatrice stumbled over to me, "Glimmer Tris! My gorgeous girl! We have a few things to talk about my dear!" She says, summoning an Avox, "Bring us some refreshments!" The Avox turns away, and a minute later, brings Beatrice champagne, and me a bottle of Coke. As she takes a swing of champagne, she says to me, "Now, Glimmer. This is where things get serious. Whatever relationship you had with Marvel before, you need to forget. As soon as you step inside that arena, you, Clove, and Cato, are all allies. No matter what, until it comes down to just the career pack, you are all inseperateable. Understand?"

"Yes," I reply, "But who are Cato and Clove, may I ask?"

"Cato and Clove are the two very powerful tributes from District Two. I have already spoken with Tammellie, their escort, and it is all sorted. Both them and Marvel are getting the exact same talk I'm giving you now. Ok?" I notice her finger nails. I may not be good at much other things, but I am good at picking up the slightest details. Her nails, are bitten down, old though. An attempt to sand off the rough edges has not been 100% successful. Obviously she has either been nervous about the stylists, or previous Hunger Games, where lately, the girl in my place has had no success in winning. I nod, and she smiles, "Good luck Glimmer. I have a feeling your going to put on a great show!"

I am sitting in my cabin room, four hours later, when Seballice lands the PA, and blasts the whole cabin with continuous "WE'RE HERE! TO THE WINDOWS TRIBUTES!". I smile to myself and run to Marvel. Our train's living room has a balcony, and that's the first place I go. I stand there in the silver flowing dress I picked from the dresser, and my hair is in neat curls. As we pull into the station, I put on my sweetest and best smile, and blow kisses, and waves at the crowd. Some try to catch my kiss, but end up falling over one another in their tedious attempts. Before I know it, we have docked, and are being shown into the prep rooms for the tribute parade tonight. "This is the time to make them remember your name, Glimmer and Marvel. Show them who you are," Seballice, Beatrice and Vivian had told Marvel and I earlier. Now, I'm trying to concentrate on that, as my Prep Team removes the last strands on hair that I failed to remove in district one. How I miss home. I've waxed before, but they seem to be determined to not leave anything left on my legs. I am then pulled into a grey room with absolutely nothing in it. Sorta like a prison cell. but then the wall slides open and my stylist steps in. He is dressed head to toe in a black suit, with a shining golden tie and matching boots. He shakes my hand and says, "Greetings, my lovely girl. My name is Arramonge Sammel," he smiles a sweet and simple smile, "I'm Glimmer Tris. So, what am I wearing tonight? You better make me shine!" I say, jokingly, and he laughs, "Oh Glimmer, you took the words right outta my mouth!"

The dress that I am put in is beautiful. It reaches the floor, and is a very sparkly and shiny pinky-purple colour. My headpiece is the same colour, and is just a small crown, flaring out at the top. A fluffy and silky hot pink shawl has been draped over my shoulders, and my hair is left out in small dull curls.

I walk to Marvel, who is wearing a similar style costume as I am, but fitted and styled for a male, obviously. I smile at my prep team, and one of them, I think her name is Gji Gji, faints. Arramonge is standing proudly by our carriage, towed by stunning white horses, wearing headpieces similar to that of mine and Marvel, "You all look fabulous! My lord it's breathtaking!" Marvel's stylist, Pullarie Dauch exclaims in her silly Capitol accent. A Peacekeeper walks up to us and escorts us into our carriage. Because we are District One, we are required to enter first, so we are expected to set the bar so high. The horses are given a gentle push, and we enter the arena.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Failure Of a Session

**Chapter Six**

**The "Failure" of A Session**

******A/N: I just want to say a quick shout out to my new followers! You guys are amazing and you've really made my birthday special (Yep, my birthday's just past). Thanks again SergeantGullible12, Irwin05 and MadamMoo22!**

**Remember to review &follow! Doesn't take much effort but it really does make me happy!**

**ooo**

At first, the light is blinding, and when my eyes adjust the sight is magnificent. Thousands, no, millions of people are screaming my name. I smile and find a little belt around my waist, blended in with my outfit, with a tiny little pocket full of flower petals. Roses, I think. I take handful of petals and throw them at the crowd. They love me, I think, they really love me. I look back up at the electronic boards and find it is no longer my face, but the face of a young brunette, covered in flames. I envy her, whoever she is. Now she has all the attention I desire, to help secure my sponsors, that she now has. I scowl under my breath but manage to keep smiling. I look at Marvel, and he shrugs. I think he's picked up that I don't like him, and that the only reason I'm being nice to him, is because I'm required to. But he still thinks we are friends. And that's what I need. To make him trust me, so he's an easy kill in the arena.

My chariot halts, and the other eleven chariots follow. President Snow steps up to the podium and makes his speech. We are soon escorted backstage, and out of the sight of potential sponsors. Arramonge is all over me, fussing over my hair. Seballice shoos them away, and pulls Marvel and I towards the elevator, "Now, you are on the second floor. As you already know each district gets their own floor and bla bla bla, I'll skip the boring details. But anyway, time moves," she checks her watch, "I'm late, Arramonge, darling, take them up to the apartment for me, ok?" she doesn't wait for an answer, instead she just walks off, leaving Arramonge to take care of us.

The next few days are all about training. Staring with Atala giving her little speech, and then we all go do our own thing. I hang around with Marvel, and we both immediately spot Clove and Cato. They're kind of hard to miss when they have "2" written on their backs. We laugh and decide who to pick off. My eyes are watching that girl from 12 carefully. Apparently her name is Katniss Everdeen, stupid name.

It's now day three, and I am standing and laughing with Cato and Clove. I notice the boy from 12, Peeta, has fallen off the rope climb, "Hey guys, look at that guy, easy pick." I say to them, Clove replies, "Ya, should be easy to take out a wuss with no background!" Clove and I laugh, "Come on girls, give the guy a break," Cato says mockingly, "I mean, come on, who cares about some scrawny little loser?" we all try hard not to laugh at this joke, but Marvel breaks and starts to pee himself laughing. I soon follow, the Clove and Cato can't hold it in. We manage to pull ourselves together just as Cato says, "Look, Glim, Clove, Marvel. Looks like the fire chick and the failure are hitting it off," All of us except me start laughing at what he says, "Hang on hang on, wait a moment. Look. He's gonna try and lift those things! Ha! Now that's a crack!" I laugh and walk over to the bow stand. I pick up and arrow and the bow and shoot. Completely missed. I look back at my fellow careers. No one saw. Good. I pick up another arrow and walk over to the target, thrusting the arrow deep into the target. I turn around and jump back as the metal weight Peeta was attempting to lift, crashes into the stand of arrows. Cato, Clove and Marvel look at me and nod. I shake my fishbone braids away from my face and nod back. I slam the bow on the table and walk over to Cato. I lean against him and say, "Agility?" He nods to me and we walk over to the ability trail. I climb the rope wall, then swing across the bars, leap across the widely spread beams and punch the crap out of a test dummy. I smile and flick my hair away from my face, waving at Cato, and he gives me a smile. He seems much nicer than Marvel, and definately more attractive. Can't hurt to get close to someone, and stab them in the back later. Literally.

I flop down on my bed and change the setting of the window to a forest, getting the feel of the arena. I fall asleep, and no one bothers to collect me for dinner, which I'm partly glad by. I awake at 9:30, and jolt upwards, I rush into the shower, have a 30 second wash and rush into my training outfit. Today's the ultimate day. The day I show myself off to the gamemakers. Seballice meets me down in the foyer with Marvel. She takes her handkerchief and wipes her eyes, being careful not to mess up her makeup. She wraps me up in a big hug and kisses my cheek. I let go of her, and walk into the District One Waiting Room. Funny enough, girls always go first, and they NEVER start from twelve. They ALWAYS start from one.

The electronic voice comes over the PA, summoning me, "Glimmer Tris." it calls. I stand and walk to the door, I walk straight to the bow and arrow. The game makers are well aware of my presence, and show no signs of boredom. I string the bow and fire, it misses, hitting the arm. I wait for the laughter, but it doesn't come. Instead, I walk to the stand with the swords and cut a few dummy's heads off. They clap. Of course they do. Why wouldn't they? I'm a career and lets face it, I'm pretty damn good! "Errrrrr, thank you kindly Glimmer. Now, you may leave." Seneca Crane says to me, I smile and leave feeling very hyped up.

**ooo**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll put the next chapter up as soon as it's finished! **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Final Score

**Chapter Seven**

**The Final Score**

******Hey everyone! Sorry this one took so long to come out. You know, Graduation and Christmas plus New Years. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sadly, this story is coming to a slow and painful end. Cya soon! **

**Once again, Thankyou Irwin05, SergeantGullible12 and MadamMoo22 for your help and support through out this entire book. **

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Final Score

I walk up straight to the elevator and wave the Peacekeepers off when I press the button labeled with a clear and sparkly "1" on it. I press the button in and within a matter of seconds, the doors open and I run straight to the shower. For about ten minutes, I had peace, then Seballice comes knocking at my door. I don't want to speak to her. I really don't. She's done nothing wrong, but to be perfectly honest, I don't want to speak to anyone until my score comes through. Or until Caesar Flickerman summons me up on stage.

The scores came later that night. We sat down and watched as Caesar Flickerman appeared on the projector screen, rambling on about how the ratings are done. He flipped over his sheet of paper and said looking directly at the camera. It felt as if he was staring into my eyes, and only mine.

"From District One, Marvel! With a score of... Nine," he bellowed, "Also from District One, Glimmer! With a score of... "

He holds the suspense for long enough to make me lean forward in my chair, and almost start screaming at the screen. He finally open his mouth and says;

"Eight"

Applause erupts from the people surround Marvel and myself. I let a small growl out. And eight? Surely I was better than an eight? I stayed and watched the other scores appear. Fives, tens, nines and sevens popped up. I laughed and whispered to Marvel as Peeta's face appeared. "This'll be interesting!" I say, laughing a bit. My face turns sour when an eight pops up next to him. "What?!" I almost scream. I run to my room and almost tear out my hair when an eleven appears with Katniss.

I skip dinner, but exit my room later to feast on some left overs. The night goes by in a flash and I barely sleep at all. I guess I don't really care how much I sleep anymore. I just want to get on that stage and then go to the arena. I close my eyes and open them again, only to find I have slept. About three hours. My digital clock reads 7:00am, that's when Seballice promised she'd take me out so I could practise for my interview tonight. I dress in a simple pair of denim shorts and a pink satin strapless top. I re-do my fish bone braids and apply a fine layer of eye liner. I slip on some strapped six inch rainbow heels that make me look a lot taller than I am, and I walk into the dining hall. No one is there yet so I sit myself down and help myself to a plate of pancakes and syrup.

I've been seated for at least four minutes before Beatrice and Vivian join me, "Hey Glimmer! There's been a change of plan, Seballice is taking Marvel out to his stylist, Remmi, for fittings and whatever else they do. You an I, are going to work on your angle. Come along dear! Caesar awaits you!" I grin at her cheesy expressions, and follow her into a crimson room. She sits on one of the four magenta velvet couches and looks at me up and down. She takes a sip of her liquor and says to me, "Sexy, definitely sexy!" I'm puzzled at her comment and the only thing that I can manage to say is a distorted and confused "What?"

"My darling Glimmer, surely you've watched the interviews before! You need an angle to approach his questions at! Such as, dumb and flimsy, smart and cunning, fox-like and swift, quiet and deadly, strong and smoking hot or, what I believe you'd fit under, sexy and deadly!" By the way her voice rises at the end of each sentence, I can tell she's been in the capitol way too long. She forces me to run over some practise questions for about two hours before Seballice comes in and saves me from what probably would be another four hours of practicing my posture, then my appearance, then how I'm going to come across to the audience. It would've been even more exhausting than cleaning up the kitchen after one of Ladias horrible drunk parties.

I walk with Seballice and she takes me to Arramonge in a room which is pretty much an exact replica of the one I was in with Beatrice and Vivian, except this one was neon green with emerald drapes and dark magenta upholstery and lampshades. Arramonge is seated on a sofa directly across from where I stand, so I pull an awkward smile. Seballice sits next to Arramonge, and they immediately put me to work. Fitting tight skirts and dresses, trying in different sized heels until I am all ready for tomorrow night. At one point I feel certain I'm never going to breathe at all over the evening because of how rich some of the clothing are. Seballice sits beside me, constantly bickering at Arramonge to put my in some sort of corset to make my figure more "Television Prepared". Apparently living in the richest district doesn't keep my curves in line. I always thought I looked fine.

Six hours later, I escape Arramonge's needles and strings, win my plane clothes back, and convince Seballice that a corset will not be good for me to wear. Exhausted from the day, I sit on my bed, checking the clock several times while clicking through mini games on a computer supplied in my bedroom. An Avox comes to my door after a few minutes, summoning me to dinner. I follow her out after having a long cool shower, changing my clothes into a tight strapless baby pink mini dress with a diamond studded rose in the top corner of the dress, it's sparkling vines carrying down to my lower chest, doing my still wet hair up neatly. I sit on one of the velvet seated chairs and start my meal.

"Mmm. Purple cherries? That's new! Who's made these? I bet you it's that new company.. What's it called? Oh I don't know but word on the street is that they're rising past some of the top sellers! Isn't that exciting!" Seballice half squeals, half giggles, while her and Arramonge launch into a full analysis of ever Capitol company they can think of, attempting to explain the district-to-Capitol-to-factory system to Marvel while I silently eat my roast chicken and vegetables.

As night falls, Peacekeepers turn up at my doorstep ready to usher Marvel, who was dressed in a deep blue suit, and me, which earlier had been fitted into a perfect size baby pink dress with a frilly low tu-tu-like bottom half and pink heels. Silently, we traveled down to the auditorium where the interviews would be held. Down the hall, lines of Avoxes stood, ready to assist Caesar Flickerman once he exited his dressing room.

We were pushed up against the wall as the famous Caesar Flickerman trotted down the hallway. He turned to us and spoke loudly.

"Ok everyone! It's a big big night! Remember, questions will not be difficult at all, so, just answer honestly and big big smiles!"

I smiled as broadly as I could, and wondered whether Tansy or Ladia would be watching. I watched the miniature screens attached to the wall as Caesar left us. The commentator says his thing, and Caesar does his. He looks brilliant out there. I'm so wrapped up in the television that Marvel has to tell me when my usher comes to collect me.

As I walk onto the stage, the light blinds me. I manage to remember to smile, and I strut out on the stage. Caesar shakes my hair and directs me to a white seat. I sit down and cross my legs. Remembering everything from my session with Seballice earlier. I smile at the audience and Caesar. Cheers and wolf whistles erupt from the crowd.

"Welcome Glimmer! I do hope your enjoying your stay at the Capitol! I'm sure your prepared for the games?"

"Yes Caesar I am very prepared. More prepared than I've been in my whole life!" I put an emphasis on the first 'prepared'. He laughs at me and the audience erupts into cheers again. I smile again. My cheeks are starting to hurt.

"Well that's fantastic Glimmer! Any family back home watching?"

"Indeed Caesar. My mother and little sister Tansy. They're both looking forward to me conning home at the end of all this."

"So your confident you'll win?"

"Of course I am! I a strong girl, I have plenty of experience. I'm smart and I'm a hard catch. Obviously no one gets twelves. Why do you think I got an eight? I don't want to reveal all my power to the world now do I?"

"I'm sure you don't. What are you main strengths, if your ok with revealing it now." he laughs, and I copy him. The audience joins in. They love me! "Not at all Caesar! I'm a decent archer. I'm a fighter, I can hunt and track very well. I shall reveal nothing else..." I get a few 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the crowd.

"Well Glimmer, I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. A round of applause please, for Glimmer! District One!" I curtesy and Caesar kisses my hand. As I strut off the stage, I smile and wave to the audience, blowing a few kisses on the way.


End file.
